naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Doragon Keishō
Doragon Keisho or Dragon Inherit(ドラゴン継承) are Hiden Techniques that has an unknown creator. When the Space-Time Ninjutsu was first learned by ninja around the world, a unknown clan experimented with the jutsu. A formula was created that caused a void to be created over the clan's camp, the void sucked up the entire village and the people in it and sent them into a different dimension. In that dimension, was a world of dragons each with its own ability. There are 2 parts to this mode, Hanashi Release 1 and 2. When they go into their Hanashi Mode, they do not turn into a dragon whatsoever, they are just able to spout wings and a tail from their back. When this happens, they are very very fast and strong. Their are also 3 types of dragons. Land, Water, and Air dragons. These dragons have their own special skills and techniques that they are able to use, so when a person has those skills, they are nearly unstoppable. The techniques they use are called Dragon Art or Style, Secret Dragon Art, and Taigon. Dragon Art, Style Dragon Art is the same as genjutsu and ninjutsu in the shinobi world, but way more powerful. The only thing that can match up to the genjutsu of the dragon art is the sharingan's. Even then they are nearly equal, it just depends on the person's skill in it. Then with Ninjustu, the only thing that can even touch the dragon art's ninjutu is kekkei genkai ninjutsu, A or S rank techniques, and secret or hidden jutsu. For example, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Amaterasu, Susanoo and etc. Secret Dragon Art Dragon Sage are is the same as Sage Art technique, but are more powerful. Dragon sage art is when the person goes into Dragon Sage release 1 or 2. In the first release, Sage Art and Dragon Sage Art are nearly equal, but the dragon sage has the better advantage, but when they go into release 2, there is a big difference. Sage Art techniques or techniques of the same caliber are useless against release 2 dragon sage art techniques Taigon Taigon is just a name combined from Taijutsu and Dragon, but the technique is the same as Taijutsu. In release 1 Taigon, the taigon techniques are equivalent to the first 5 gate of the Eight Gates, and Taigon release 2 techniques are equivalent and more powerful, than last 3 gates. Taigon does not have its own set of gates like the eight gates. Release 1 Release 1 is when the person's markings on his eye change and so does his body. Some thing physical happen like their hair changes or they body is covered with very hard armor that can be used as a weapon. In release 1, if the person is powerful enough, they can grow their tail and fly without wings. Release 2 Release 2 is only obtainable by very few. Release 2 is a very enhanced version of the first, giving a person incredible speed and strength 10x better than release 1. In this release, they grow wings and the physical features like armor covering their body or they go back into their normal state, just with wings and a tail. The land dragon sages don't usually have wings to fly nor water, but air dragon sages always have wings. Release 0 Release 0 is when the user has completely taken over his or her dragon's spirit. Most of the time, they are normal looking and are very powerful. People that haven't taken over their dragon's spirit means that their dragon is still alive inside them. The only way to reach Release 0 is to die of come to inches of dying. Also, the only way to be able to get to Release 0 is to have a 3 dragons inside you, you also gain all the powers of the dragon and the techniques. The reason why some dragon sage's have not been able to reach Release 0, is because of their body mass, or their power isn't great enough to contain the spirit.